TeOl
by Sorry for the anon
Summary: Fourteen year old boys fooling around after school. This is just a short cut-scene from their lives, nothing big. First fic ever, might suck.


First fic ever, read at your own risk (?).

Kubo Tite owns Bleach.

After school, millions of teenagers roam the streets. They would do the normal stuff like hanging out, playing games, or eat junk food. Walk around the city and all you see is boys and girls goofing around, having the time of their lives.

Well, there were two fourteen year old boys sleeping under a tree in the park. They looked peaceful with the tree's protective branches and leaves shielding them from the afternoon sun, and most people like teachers and parents would wish that they'd stay like that forever. Why? Because they were such a big pain in the ass when they are awake.

These two boys are individually named Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Kurosaki Ichigo, or better known as the Te-Ol Duo in the neighborhood. They were both energetic boys with cocky attitudes and they both have funny hair colors: teal and orange, thus the name Te-Ol.

Grimmjow and Ichigo seems to hate each other very much from the looks of their violent fights, but it is widely known that these two are actually best friends from the age of three. They have a hate-love relationship, and it is your choice to decide whether it is truly such relationship or are they simply best frenemies.

They are both high value boys at school, but it seems as if they have no interest in love, in fact, all they ever do is fight like animals. Them being calm and quiet was rare, and right now was one of those moments when the boys were peacefully lying under the shade after a tiring school day full of brawls.

Then suddenly, teal eyelashes flutter, and electric-blue sleepy eyes peaked out from behind the still heavy eyelids. Sleepiness seems to fade away and suddenly those eyes were full of awareness. They seem to be searching for something until they finally rest on the still-sleeping boy beside him.

"Oi, Ichi, wake up," Grimmjow said, poking Ichigo below the ribs. "I think it's time we get up, the sun's almost setting."

The only reply he got was an incomprehensible string of mumbled words.

Grimmjow knew Ichigo won't wake up just by this, so he went into the threatening tactics.

"If you don't wake up now, I'll chew all of your precious gum." He tried, smirking at the thought of ichigo's odd habit of chewing gums all the time; he would practically die without gum for a day.

"No…don't take my…gum…" Ichigo said, still half-asleep.

This time, Grimmjow got a bit irritated, so he dug around in ichigo's jacket pockets until he found a bunch of bubble-gum. He then proceeded to unwrap and chew all of them at once, and making squishy noises and bubbles.

That must have gotten to the orange-head because the sleeping figure suddenly jumped up and instantly checked his pockets for his gum. After finally realizing Grimmjow had actually meant what he had said, he placed the usual scowl on his face and tackled Grimmjow.

"Hey…Ichi…It's…your…own damn…fault…you---" He was finally fed up with speaking in fragments and he hugged Ichigo hard to keep him from throwing punches at his face. "God, stop struggling. You knew I was gonna do it anyway. I do it all the time."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to take all of them. I don't have any more money left to spend on buying gum today. I need to buy tomorrow's portion too." The orange-head replied, scowling hard. Then his face brightened as an idea popped into his mind.

Grimmjow saw the look on Ichigo's face and instantly knew that he was formulating some sort of revenge plan. He started but was cut off by Ichigo's actions.

"Hey, hey, don't—"

Long silence followed this as Ichigo's soft lips moved against Grimmjow's equally soft ones. It wasn't a fierce lip-lock as one would imagine they would share judging from their normal behaviors, but it was a gentle, almost a shy one.

Ichigo was rejoicing in his mind because Grimmjow hadn't figured what he was planning, and that this will be an easy victory. He did admit, though, that kissing his best friend felt somehow nice. He knew he should be freaked by this thought, but at the moment, he didn't care.

Ichigo nipped on Grimmjow's bottom-lip, and was granted access. His tongue roamed in there for just a while to savor this moment that he will probably never relish again. Then, as planned, he sucked hard on Grimmjow's tongue and with the teal-head's tongue came the huge chunk of gum, which was Ichigo's target.

Grimmjow almost whined as Ichigo pulled back as a faint complaint of the distance between their mouths. His mind then cleared and he realized that all that was for a piece of gum, and he face palmed.

"Ichi~~~~" He let out a long noise of embarrassment and complaint all the while Ichigo chewed his gum and blew his bubble with his chin in the air.

"Ah-tututut, it's your own fault, you took my gum first," Ichigo interrupted, stopping the noise from getting any longer. "And besides, don't tell me you didn't like that."

And so this little calmness ended with a smirking Ichigo and a very embarrassed Grimmjow.

a/n: Well, I hope that made at least some sense. Reviews are seriously taken since this is the first time I'm uploading to ff.n. Thank you for reading.


End file.
